This invention relates to anti-theft devices adapted for use in vehicles equipped with steering wheels. More particularly, this invention relates to an anti-theft steering wheel locking device for use in conventional type vehicles.
With the car theft on the rise, various devices have been proposed to lock a steering wheel of a car and thereby prevent operation of the car. Some of these devices utilize a club-like rod which is locked to the steering wheel by a transverse pin. However, the steering wheel can be easily cut with a hacksaw cutting through the plastic and then through the small rod that is in the steering wheel. Once the steering wheel is cut, the club can be removed and the car stolen. Other solutions propose the use of an elongated rod which is designed to engage a spoke or rim of the steering wheel and extend to the control pedal of a car, thereby locking the spoke of the wheel with the pedal. Still other devices suggest to use a hook-like member which is configured to cap a hub portion of the wheel. The main draw back of many such devices is the use of a thin rod which can be easily cut to obtain access to the steering wheel. The present invention contemplates elimination of the drawbacks associated with the prior art and provision of an easy-to-install anti-theft device which completely immobilizes the steering wheel. Another problem which the present invention is designed to solve is prevention of theft of air bags which are located in the hub of the steering wheel.